


People Dancing in the Sewers

by RoadsideGopnik



Series: The Memory Archives [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Family mention, Gen, Implied Unreality, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Profanity, Religion Mention, Suicide mention, Swearing, a lot of things are vague here BUT a lot of things are also intense, implied/referenced past trauma, little a Latin because..... why not?, politics mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsideGopnik/pseuds/RoadsideGopnik
Summary: The loner, the estranged, the silent. Cursed with eternal wisdom and a broken sun, living among people he knows wouldn’t see him as their own. He just wants to draw and not get overstimulated. All he wanted, of course the neurotypicals would label him as someone who wouldn’t last long in a different place. Yet he did.
Series: The Memory Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753900
Kudos: 9





	People Dancing in the Sewers

**Author's Note:**

> well uh, enjoy!

No one would expect a kid to be a bearer of a secret he’d have to keep til his grave.  
But it happened.  
The loner, the estranged, the silent. Cursed with eternal wisdom and a broken sun, living among people he knows wouldn’t see him as their own. He just wants to draw and not get overstimulated. All he wanted, of course the neurotypicals would label him as someone who wouldn’t last long in a different place. Yet he _did_. He ultimately got the best route possible in fate. Or did he? No human can estimate that, that’s for sure. No one can pinpoint where all this shit began. The neurotypical people couldn’t handle his unpredictability, even though his intelligence was highly valued to them.

That kid wasn’t really good at his own language, no, he studied the international language before that. Bilingual struggles, I tell you. It ain’t easy being one. The human brain can’t really handle suddenly switching between languages within a flick. On the other hand, the system engines will only translate other languages within the headspace, and not from outside. Can’t really complain.

Some private (or was it personal?) group therapy was how it started with this. The kid wasn’t that good at translating his thoughts when things were dark, but she understood him. That’s…. _weird_ , thought the youngster. He’s never been treated that way before. Well, uh, maybe he has, but it’s probably something not deserving the forever code. Anyways, secrets were shared. Faces of sympathy were exchanged, yeah we acknowledge an adult shouldn’t be sharing something _that_ big to seemingly a teenager, but that old woman bragged about her struggles to the entire family when it was supposed to private, and _defended_ the wrong side of the story, and it ALMOST drove the innocent to the inescapable abyss! Wouldn’t _you_ be pissed off as well? To know the rest of your supposed family to defend such childish behavior? That’s not even childish, he’s an adult for fuck’s sake, what the fuck is this? A **_child_ ** shouldn’t be able to comprehend that kind of blasphemy better than the actual adults! This is madness!

Heh, madness? This is Sparta-

Enough with the jokes, dude.

A kid who’s never really fitted in. Won’t you look at that. He’s the seer of all evil, now. Who gave him such power? Who even thought of the concept? Or did he acquire that skill himself? Intuition so strong you can even sense the aura of a certain area, certain object, certain people. Some people call it common sense. Is it _really_? Perhaps this ability is originating from the rustic cogs of the old studios? Nevermind all that, what pinpointed ‘cross all that is the fact a fellow young woman would trust such a person to confide in. Don’t really blame her, though.

We still have her number in case we ever get some telephone data, but I think someone never cared to pin it so we’d have to do some digging to be able to find it. Of course the kid would forget, but that’s fine though. It was comforting to know even though he wasn’t really that much of a talkative or energetic like the others, he gets to know the good ones trust him. Many would have cowered upon a single look into his intense, dark-as-the-void brown eyes seemingly glowing a faint red combined with a slight hint of a clenching jaw and the way he walks, like someone who’s about to kill _if necessary_. He had proved himself to be quite the potential threat to people who happened to cross him several times already, and even the animals can feel that. He doesn’t really have much energy to verbally talk for too long, let alone the ability to withstand a crowded and loud group of people. Calls and sirens distress him to an alarming rate. (Ever heard of the spoon theory? Look it up, I can’t explain the entirety of that here.) Yet numerous would do or say anything just to get him to “try to socialize more”, making his days even worse. Neurotypicals, man. They want it all, just for their own convenience.

The kid doesn’t get that much time being able to interact with her either, as she lives in another country. She was visiting her hometown and her relatives there on that day. And the kid just happened to be there to take a break with their biological family. Those days were something he didn't even think would last in his continuously broken mind, yet they did. He bears in his chest an internally bleeding heart and damaged lungs, silently causing him several problems to be determined. His body doesn't really have any significant physical scars, but if the mental and emotional ones became so he'd probably have _so many_ people would think he grew up in some kind of dystopia. **_How is he even alive?_ ** Despite being too afraid to hurt himself, he subconsciously creates a war of his own at the same time, feeling every single wound as it hits him and bleeds. Yet at that moment, she still looked at him with kindness and a calm smile in her eyes even though hers are looking into the ones of silent but brewing years of pain and struggling. She's just looked straight into the eye of the storm. _Several_ storms.

And she survived.

That was very, _very_ unexpected of her, indeed.

Perhaps it’s the “adult wisdom” humans get to acquire. Mental strength?

………..

Let’s just hope he _did_ thank her for listening to his side of the battlefield. The memory archives weren’t able to preserve that part of the day well enough.

We pity the victim. She was always nice to us, even though she isn’t aware of our existence. She appreciated us for what we are, rather than anything else people would look for. I’m really sorry you have to deal with the body’s biological family, dear, you don’t deserve such immaturity from a big family like theirs. Although, we appreciate you trusting us to keep such a big secret many would seek to exploit the hell out of. That…. happened with the incident, we’re aware, and we’re sorry about that. Such adults with undealt trauma are sketchy about their intentions. I must say your eyes have exceptional perception for seeking people who will be able to understand your struggles though.

Gratias tibi et nihil est, ma'am.

Now, who did we miss?

Ah yes.

The one who started this particular incident.

The old woman.

The “friendly one”.

**_The murderer._ **

I know. That title isn’t suitable and she isn’t seen as one by almost everyone else, technically she hasn’t committed it, but it suits her. It really does. Fucking murderer. Fucking _dog_ . You deserve NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL. What kind of “graduated medical student” would assume a neurological disorder to be a normal physical illness, you’re just an ex-pharmacist in your files. Your beliefs blind your years of wasted knowledge and morals. **_You are nothing_ **. Any rational person who’s seen the damage you’ve done to your own kin would be able to see that. What kind of motherfucker would throw a wholeass chair or bathroom products to show that you’re angry at your children. Bitch you have untreated childhood trauma and more, go to therapy or something. The environment you’ve grown up in has truly blinded your ability to notice your own mistakes. We don’t give a single fuck about what you’ve done to us anymore, you pulled the entire family onto a personal vent of a loved one you happened to be involved in a call, filius canus… you’re the hugest bragger of your own achievements in this entire hellhole.

Even now, the evil seed of what you have done germinates within you.

Hundreds, thousands, millions of people are dying, and you _dare_ to say things like “If God calls them to Him, then they will _go_.”. Writing that sentence alone hurts the bones, but you cannot hide forever! We remember, she remembers, and time is running out, kid, we know you won’t ever apologize for the family incident. Let your “god” judge you. You’re lucky you’re still on your feet for a promise we made. Yep, you heard me.

A single promise was all it took for us to restrain the potential chaos lurking, just waiting to be able to hunt and maul you down like prey. Of course, that has consequences, keeping one’s rage to themselves is good yet bad. There’s a ton of evidence that proves so, documented or undocumented. Some of us find joy in play-fighting whenever possible now. Have you _seen_ cis men? Their unhandled wrath transcends all languages possible.

Yet she doesn’t learn.

She doesn’t change her opinions as soon as new information comes in.

Alas, that’s how many baby boomers are like, especially the rich ones who deserve their heads off their disgusting, filthy bodies. But we’re not here to talk about them, are we? That’s simply a story for another time.

Not so sure if the info actually _gets_ to her, but her pride and selfishness blinds it all, spreading misinformation to generations and generations of supposedly her own people, making herself the idol of many. She sits on a throne of a thousand lies and hundreds more of unknown sins. Ecofascism, ableism, racism, xenophobia, LGBT+phobia, hyper-religious, undeniably right-wing, what more can you find about this woman? Imagine thinking imperialism and whatever the fuck the Yanks are doing to their own people right now would be a better option than knowing your people are in safe hands, at least. It’s ultimately a lose-lose war, let it go, the three stripes of red "unity" were shown to hide the bright yellow color of capitalism that was, and still is actually in control. The red is no better, but look at them, they know how to handle dire situations more than the greedy pigs!

Don’t remember or know what we’re talking about? Good. You do? That’s fine too.

Let it go, we’ve got new problems to deal with, and it’s first our own. Work on each of them one by one on your own time, kid. No need to rush. You’ll read this again at some point, remember that there are people who care about you even if you think there aren’t any. The entire country’s past, current and future deeds are not something you’ll be able to handle at this age or position. Perhaps ever, honestly. They taught things for you to become a leader, a person of power, something big, but ask yourself. Do you want the crown? You blindly cried at the sight of past recordings of a regime that doesn’t exist anymore, but that’s alright, you didn’t know better back then. Do you really want to walk on the path they want you to go? You know the forest of stars is calling you. In fact, they’re really wanting to welcome you with a warm hug and a genuine smile in their eyes. Wouldn’t you want to answer back?

It would be _unfair_ to not warn you that any path you decide to go is never an easy one. You’ve gained a lot of knowledge through the experience on your shifts, so has his, so have everyone else here. There’ll still be people who you need to be wary of out there. You may think that the seeds they’ve placed in the dirt remains in your veins and respiratory system as a fullass plant, but technically speaking, you’d be already dead if that happened, remember those horror movies where the plants were the parasite? Yeah we’d never even dare to watch them but proceeded to pickaxe down the entire script anyway. That was more fun to do, wasn’t it? Heh, it's not a surprise you became friends with the adults easier than the baby souls. You ain’t no prophecy, more like a lil’ bastard who just wouldn’t fall in a fight he caused, but I’ll tell you what, we're like that too and we’re with ya in this journey all the way.

So….

You ready to knock all those fuckers down?


End file.
